Hydro Delphis X:W:T
Hydro Delphis X:W:T is a Balance-Type Beyblade owned by TyphlosionMaster1. It is the evolution of Tsunami Delphis DF105C2S. It is the final form of the Delphis Army. Launcher: Wave Fin Face Bolt: Delphis III The Delphis III Face Bolt depicts a Dolphin that looks to the front while being surrounded by water. It has the text "''Delphis" ''ingraved on it, while appearing on a transculent light-blue Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Delphis III The Delphis III Energy Ring has two dolphin tails that covers the whole ring. These tails also has wave-like designs on them. It also appears to resemble a wall due to the tails height. It is perfectly circular. It is light-blue in colour. 4D Fusion Wheel: Hydro Water Frame The Water Frame is made of water. It has two large slopes that resembles two Dolphins that circles around eachother, while having four small gaps in each slope, it also has a spike between each slope, used to attack its opponents. It can use its gaps to bypass attacking opponents by grabbing them and tossing them. It can open a small gap in it to release water into the opponent when they comes in contact with Delphis. It is sea-blue in colour. Core The Core has not much detail, except for having a resemblance to dolphin tails. It is able to change performance based on which modes it has, much like Duo. That technique is called "Gravity Play" because it uses the gravity to perform different on each mode. Mode Change It mode changes by changing the PC Frame on the Core; In Attack Mode, The PC Frame reveals the spikes to attack its opponents. In Defense Mode, The PC Frame covers the spikes to form a circle used for defense. 4D Performance Tip: Xtreme Water Torrent (X:W:T) The X:W:T tip has two medium-sized wings which resembles dolphin fins. These wings each have a small hole above them used to release powerful water torrents at the opponents. It also has a ball tip made of metal. The ball tip also contains bearings used to stabilize it when knocked of balance. The bearings also increases stamina. This tip is coloured in transculent light-blue. When the Bey Resonance is activated, Delphis will transform into its more powerful form. It will appear and crush any Bey it sees. It attacks by creating whirlpools that attack every Bey in the stadium. It is the ancient guardian of the Delphis Army. Moves Abilities '''Vortex Drive: '''Delphis activates the bearings inside its tip when it starts to lose spin. Special Moves '''Dolphin Pack Assault: '''Delphis creates five copies of itself and all of them attacks the opponent with incredible teamwork, much like a pack of Dolphins hunting. They will then enircle the opponent and barrage it continusly. The copies will then be absorbed back by the original Delphis. '''Tidal Wave Thrasher: '''Delphis flushes the stadium with water, and a strong current whips the water in motion. As the waves break, the opponents beys gets punished by it's sheer force. Category:Unregistered Beys